


以物换物

by Yokurt321



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Injury, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokurt321/pseuds/Yokurt321
Summary: “那么，你打算怎么报答我呢，小蝴蝶？”





	以物换物

**Author's Note:**

> *双A，有车，不适者请自行避雷。  
> *第一次写这类文，写的太乱了有建议的话请不要保留的告诉我！！！

有血的味道。猎人睁开眼，微亮的蓝色业火在眼角蔓延开。血的气息在这片森林里并不罕见，但这股气息似乎格外强烈。最后一团烟雾从烟斗中飘散而出，他起身，抖落斗篷褶皱间的落叶，拾起枪，准备去欣赏又一个猎物的垂死挣扎。

“他快不行了，我们速战速决，准备好镇静剂，要带活的回去。”

两根羽毛随着说话人的手势从她身边飞掠而过，仿佛有烈火在燃烧着一般的羽尖在被猎者的手臂上撕裂开一道深长的伤口，瞬间溢出的鲜红融化进了先前的伤痕里。被猎者猛的向前跌撞了两步，蝴蝶样的头部因为疼痛而不停颤动着翅叶。

“差不多该结束了。”

大腿仿佛要被刺穿一般的强烈剧痛迫使他跪倒在地，身后的棺木被甩到一边，伤口上仿佛有霜逐渐冻住了周围的皮肤一般生疼，蝴蝶忍痛艰难的用空出的两只手撑着自己转过身，面对着身上好似挂着许多琥珀色眼珠的人类，紧接着闪着寒光的尖刺，连同先前的三根羽毛一起立刻将他的上臂狠狠钉在了地上。

“他跑不掉了。好了，把镇静剂给他打....呃啊！”

投在自己身上的阴影消失了。蝴蝶勉强抬起头，却只看见不远处的一片血红中，有个人类正在伏在另一个身上，努力在他胸口胡乱缠绕着什么，而他的动作没能持续多久，又一道刺眼的亮蓝色光束随着子弹迸出枪管的爆裂声在瞬间贯穿了人类的右肩，几乎要将他的手臂整个割落。

但蝴蝶的心情并没有轻松到哪里去。他现在根本挣扎不了分毫，更不可能抬起手臂。这太可笑了，就好像被封死在玻璃盒中的标本一般任人宰割。落叶被踢乱了的声音逐渐清晰起来，却是直接朝着两具已经在缓慢的痛苦中被死神接走了的尸体，接着便是硬物翻滚时碾过树叶的沙沙声和一声无趣的冷笑。脚步声再次响起，只是这次的脚步声，在蝴蝶身旁停了下来。

“无聊。那两个果然都只是Beta。”

“咔嗒”，他将卸下了的长枪扔在一边。

“那么你呢？噢，我该怎么称呼你，小蝴蝶？”

葬仪没有回答。他没有名字，也从未关心过这个问题。比起这些，猎人身上强烈的烟草味带来的排斥感似乎更为强烈而无法逃避，他只能努力克制着自己的信息素避免带来更多无意间的碰撞与对抗。

猎人的眼睛微微眯起。

“哼，真是出人意料，”压迫在身上的烟草味似乎又重了一些，但理智告诉蝴蝶现在不是发生冲突的最好时机，他只得再次压下那本来便已经足够平淡的信息素，“换作平时你可能就和那两个人一样了。不过你看上去还有点意思。”那些本要被人类用来牵制住他的镇静剂如今被拿在了持枪者手中，强行从伤口处送入，融进血液里。直到他在昏沉中睡去之前，耳际依旧回荡着猎人嘲弄似的话语。

“不过别忘了，这一切最终都是要偿还的。”

.......

他还活着。

没有疼痛，没有麻木，伤口也已全然愈合，就好像只是在一片模糊中沉睡了许久一般。只是醒来时，他还躺在先前自己倒下的那片已经凝固了的血迹之上。四周依然充斥着亡魂的哭泣与哀鸣，葬仪没有多余的时间去等待或思考，只是将那一切归咎于一个意外，一个险些就要成真的噩梦。

但从那一刻起，与恶魔之间的交易便于无形之中开始了。

“T-01-68已突破收容，请员工尽快前往镇压。”

出口在哪里？他磕绊着向前跌了两步，后背上那处伤口熟悉的冰冷痛感像是蔓延到了双腿上一般妄图将他冻住。手无寸铁的无辜职员相继在白色蝴蝶的拥抱中迎来永眠，葬仪将手抵在走廊的门上撑起身子，那双正努力扛住棺材重量的手拼命颤抖着，而身后急促的脚步声却始终没有慢下丝毫。

紧接着，那扇门开了。

蝴蝶猝不及防地失去重心向前摔去，突然间又有什么拽住了他的领口将他狠狠往墙上灌去，他在一阵眩晕中几乎是下意识抓住了那只手臂，收容单元门被用力踢上的闷响盖过了棺木落地的声音和门外员工的叫喊声。

“您是.......”眼尾的蓝色火光，周身窜动着的黑色业火，还有那股强大到几乎要将自己完全包裹住的苦涩烟草气息...葬仪努力在记忆中寻找着能与它们重合的碎片，直到某个他陌生又熟悉的身影逐渐清晰起来。

“怎么？这么快就把我忘了？”眼前的“人”还在向自己逼近，锁住了脖颈的手还在愈发用力，窒息感将葬仪拼凑出只言片语回应的机会也一并剥夺了，“那我们换一种说法吧。”

“之前的事，你打算怎么报答我呢，小蝴蝶？”

报答？有那么一瞬间眼前的事物都变得嘈杂而混乱起来，他像是误食了曼陀罗花的蝴蝶一般只剩下了模糊的意识。

“如果还没有想好的话，就由我来帮你决定了。”

他只听见他这么说。

颈间的窒息感突然消失了，紧接着让他抵触的信息素在皮肤上游走起来，衬衫的袖口被翻起，冰凉的触感顺着手腕蔓延到手指上。蝴蝶猛的挣扎起来，原本安分守己的信息素也一阵紊乱，失控了一般在空气中冲撞着——这是猎人第一次真正的察觉到他的气味，不同于普通Alpha那种掺杂着暴力与强硬的信息素，它让猎人想起了溅落在尘土上的雨水，想起了刚迎来盛开便被扯落的花瓣，同它的主人一样平淡冷漠不爱纷争。而正是这让猎人无比反感。与其说是生理上的排斥，不如说正是因为那种与众不同令他感到阵阵嫌恶。他扣住葬仪细长的手指，力道大的仿佛下一秒就能把它们捏碎。

“给我当心点，我可不觉得你想失去你那漂亮的双手。”

黑色的丧服被半褪至腰间，衬衫领口被粗暴的扯开，缠绕在胸前手臂上的白色玫瑰缎带被狠狠崩落到地上，被装作无意的猎人踩在脚底。猎人呼出的温热而苦涩的烟草气息在脖颈间打着圈，强烈的排斥感让蝴蝶本能的想要逃避，却只换来锁骨与肩颈被啃咬的疼痛。就像以往的狩猎一样，你需要耐心的等待，耐心的潜伏，让你的猎物毫无防备的一步步靠近你，落入你的陷阱...但在那之后，耐心都是多余的东西，因为猎物随时都可能会逃跑。纽扣落地，苍白的皮肤在布料的遮盖下若隐若现，猎人的手便顺着腰身的线条在那上面游走着，另一只手则抚摸上他的后背，紧接着蝴蝶的翅翼猛的颤动起来，闪亮的鳞粉在惊慌中被抖落下，他在剧痛之中险些要叫喊出声——无意中被发现的伤口现在正被猎人恶意地朝着两边撕裂扩大着，滑落到手指上的温热液体并没有让他的动作停止，反而变本加厉地伸入了一根手指轻轻拨弄着。蝴蝶忍着疼痛用手扼住猎人的喉咙试图逼迫他停下，但立刻便被掐住了手腕死死摁在了身后的墙上，仿佛下一秒就会传来指骨被折断的声音。

“别太着急，小蝴蝶。后面还会有比这更疼的。”

猎人喜欢欣赏猎物垂死挣扎的样子，但相比之下他更欣赏那些挣扎带来的一丝希望最终都破灭的样子。加上蝴蝶的动作明显打搅到了他的兴致，猎人沉着嗓音施以最后几句警告性的话语后便毫不留情地剥下了他下身碍事的衣物，还沾染着鲜红的指尖绕到身后草率的轻抚了一下尾骨便探入了他生涩的后穴之中。Alpha的身体不会像Omega那样轻易湿润，而这也正是那些鲜血的用处。意识到这时的反抗只会带来更多痛苦的蝴蝶不得不被动的承受着异物撑开穴口，摸上柔软的内壁，朝着更深处开拓。猎人吻上那对早已颤抖不已的蝶翼，又在微微发烫的脖颈上加深着因为先前的啃咬而留下的痕迹，信息素愈发不受控制的压制住蝴蝶，将他们周围的空间全数包裹。

第三根手指也被埋入进去，加快了抽插的频率侵犯着后穴，还没完全放松的内壁有些紧张的咬合着猎人的手指，在阵阵疼痛中被逐渐搅动出微小的黏腻水声。蝴蝶不自觉的用手扒住猎人的后背，在某处的敏感点被弯曲的指节意外碾过时将其死死抓住发出破碎的呻吟，而侵犯者则继续在腰际与胸廓落下蜻蜓点水般的爱抚，作为对这些美妙声音的奖赏。直到他的身后逐渐识趣的放松而湿润起来，猎人抽出手指将过长的黑色丧服撕扯开来，解掉自己身上碍事的腰带，抓住蝴蝶的双臂将他反身摁在墙上。

“跪下。”

蝴蝶没有妥协。猎人也没有留情的狠狠顶上他的膝盖，掐着腰强迫他跪坐在自己身上，让那扩张的还算充分的后穴慢慢吞入自己的下体。蝴蝶的手腕被死死扣住，被压抑的断断续续的喘息也被埋在颈间的猎人听的一清二楚，而这种被另一个Alpha侵犯的羞耻感却不允许他回以丝毫反抗。下身开始了挺动，粗暴的撑开柔软的内壁，撕裂般的疼痛让蝴蝶试图将双腿夹紧却又被抵住双膝朝两边分开，接着便是报复一般地朝着更深处冲撞，将他的呻吟化作支离破碎的哭腔。

蝴蝶会流泪吗？猎人看着那对白色翅叶上的漂亮纹路想道——它们的伪装实在太过巧妙，就连它们主人的表情都被遮盖的一干二净。或许他本便没有被赋予多余的感情，抑或是那些情感早就在与死尸冤魂打交道的过程中麻木而消失殆尽了。猎人突然想到了那把猎枪，那把声称能击中一切目标的猎枪，有那么一瞬间他险些因此失神，甚至失落，直到那股名为欲望的火焰再一次将他灼伤。他掐住蝴蝶早已被操软了的腰身向上抬了一些，任由他不受控制的向后落去又狠狠的一挺，顶上了一个狭窄的入口——那是Alpha本已退化了的腔口，现在在一次次毫无防备的撞击下被迫慢慢打开。

“停下……” 夹带着的哭喊声让蝴蝶最后的反抗都听起来不过是脆弱的求饶。猎人将他不住颤抖着的双腿朝两边分的更开，发狠似的撑开腔口朝里面操干着。剧痛逐渐被陌生的充实与快感所吞没，蝴蝶能感觉到属于Alpha的结正在逐渐填满身体却只能无助的用手扒着墙壁像是在寻求着什么依靠。猎人咬上了他的后颈，血珠立刻从苍白的皮肤上渗出。这是捕食者趋于本能对猎物的标记——即使他无法真正意义上的标记蝴蝶，融入了血液的信息素也足以让承受者浑身疼痛。低吼声从他的嗓间流出，温热浓稠的液体随着失去了尾音的尖叫涌入了柔软的腔壁，顺着交合处滴落。蝴蝶瘫软下来的身体还在止不住的颤抖痉挛着，但猎人满意的确信自己的猎物已经失去了意识。在结消退以前，他还能最后品尝一会儿猎物的气息，尽管他贪恋这种短暂的欢愉，但是他终究是守信之人。毕竟与恶魔的交易，不过是以物换“物”罢了。

“我会很期待我们下次的交易的，小蝴蝶。”


End file.
